


Sleep Over with the Septic Ego's

by JesseBane



Series: Ego Slumber Party [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Brothers, Ego Family, Egos, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseBane/pseuds/JesseBane
Summary: Much like Mark had recived weeks before Jack recives an invitation for a sleep over with his own Ego's as well as Chase's two kids and Henrik's three kids. But someone is missing, can Jack convice Anti to come and join the party?





	Sleep Over with the Septic Ego's

**A/N This isn't an update but I noticed some of the images weren't working correctly so they have been changed. x2  
**

 

* * *

 

 

Jack was really happy, he had just received a text from Chase it was his weekend to have the kids and it coincided with Shneep’s weekend as well. So the Ego’s had decided to throw a slumber party in the wake of it and had asked Jack if he wanted to go to. Jack had of course immediately replied that he was well up for a slumber party with his extended family and had began preparing lots of video’s to be posted while he was staying with the Egos.

 

* * *

 

 

The weekend rolled around fast for Jack and he was super excited, he made sure all of his video’s were cued up to be uploaded and double checked that his bag was packed. Jack then walked towards his closet and placed his palm on the door before muttering a the password that would activate the ‘portal’ that Marvin had installed to take him directly to the front door of the Septic house. Jack grinned when he opened the closet door to find the green portal swirling inside his closet and he stepped through without a second thought. It only took seconds for him to appear in-front of the large cabin that house the Septic Egos, it made Jack feel nostalgic just at the sight of the cabin – even if it was more like a three story house – and reminded him of times past.

 

Cabin->

 

Jack walked right up to the front door with his backpack hefted onto his shoulder and knocked on the wood. At first nothing happened and Jack frowned – had they forgotten he was coming? - he decided to knock again and suddenly he heard a crash from the back of the cabin and a few seconds later the door was yanked open by Marvin. The magition was sans mask showing off the scars around his face – something that the Ego’s and Jack had worked hard to convince Marvin were just apart of him and not something he should be ashamed off – and his green hair was tied into a small bun at the back of his head much like Jack’s was tied into a tiny little ponytail at the back. “Jack! You made it! I hope you weren’ standin’ here long,” Marvin said moving aside to allow Jack into the Cabin.

 

“Nah,” Jack said with an easy grin.

 

“Everyone’s out back. If ya wanna dump ya stuff in the guest room on tha third floor and come an’ find us?” Marvin asked and Jack nodded and grinned as he watched the Ego run off. Jack made his way up to the third floor of the Cabin and walked into the guest room, it was the furthest room from the stairs but Jack didn’t mind. Jack placed his bag on the bed before making his way downstairs and out into the garden. As Jack walked into the garden he just stood with a smile on his face and watched the scene in-front of him. Chase was rolling around on the floor with Marshall his five year old son, he was obviously letting Marshall win. A little way off little three year old Skye was playing dolls with Robbie, the poor Zombie looked very confused but carried on anyway. Jackie was running around the garden chasing six year old Oskar – Oskar was obviously a super villain that Jackie was trying to capture – Jackie wasn’t wearing his costume but a pair of blue jeans and a red hoodie, he was also wearing his glasses instead of his mask. A little way off from that Henrik was sitting in one of the garden lounge chairs with eight year old Emilia sitting between his legs, Henrik was braiding the girls brown ringlets. Marvin was grilling on the grill while talking to J.J about something, Jacques was sitting a little way off painting with a smile on his face, and Jack had a feeling that he was painting the scene in-front of him. Angus was in the trees a little way off trying to teach ten year old Lucas how to safely climb and fall from trees. Clint and Tommy were sitting together on the grass at the bottom of the porch talking about some advertising deal that Tommy had just got. Jack frowned when he realised that there was someone missing, Anti was no where to be seen which made Jack a little sad. Anti had been making great leaps in improving his violent tendencies, after the bloopers for Jack’s channel came out and he declared that Anti had a good heart the glitch had changed. He became less of an antagonist and more of the annoying younger/older brother who loved pranks but also had a temper on him. Jack was about to go back inside and find Anti when he heard his name being called and looked up in time for little Skye to run at him, she had abandoned her dolls and Robbie and Robbie to the opportunity to lumber over to J.J so he could feel safe again. “Uncle Seán!” Skye giggled running towards Jack with her arms thrown wide. Jack knelt down on one knee and swung the three year old up into his arms.

 

“Hello there Skye an’ how’re you?” Jack asked pressing a kiss to the three year olds cheek.

 

“I’m good,” Skye replied laying her head on Jack’s shoulder. Jack smiled down at the girl and noticed the dress she was wearing which made Jack smile. It was the one that Chase had brought the girl for Christmas, the one that Stacy almost didn’t let Chase give the girl. It was a long sleeve dress in pink the top half looked like a sweater while the bottom half was pink with the Disney Princess’s in one corner. This was paired with a pair of black leggings and Skye’s pink Velcro converse.

 

Skye->

 

“Now ain’t that a pretty dress,” Jack said with a smile and little Skye beamed up at Jack at that.

 

“Daddy gotted it for me,” Skye informed Jack and Jack smiled at the enthusiasm the little girl had for just this dress, it meant more to her because it was from Chase and Jack knew that. Skye had been a daddies girl from the moment she was born and Stacy had hated Chase for that. Jack felt a tug on his pants and looked down to find Marshall smiling up at him showing a missing front tooth.

 

“Well hello to you Marshall and how’re you doin’?” Jack asked once again, and he also noted that Marshall was wearing the long sleeve spiderman tee and black jeans that Chase had brought him for Christmas, these were paired with the boys green converse.

 

Marshall->

 

“OK Uncle Seán. Bu’ can you come play with me? Daddy needs a brake,” Marshall said pointing to Chase who was panting in the grass from all of the rough housing.

 

“Sounds like a plan. Why don’ you go an’ play dollies with daddy Skye?” Jack asked and Skye beamed at the suggestion before letting Jack put her down and she rushed over to Chase immediately. Chase beamed at the request and agreed allowing the three year old to drag him over to where she had left her dolls.

 

Jack played with Marshall happily and soon they were joined by Oskar who had enough of playing with Jackie for the time being, and the hero needed a drink after all the running around he had done while playing with Oskar. Oskar was wearing a long sleeve blue tee made to look like the TARIDS, a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of blue converse as well.

 

Oskar->

 

Soon Jack began to tire of the games and Marvin called everyone to say the BBQ was ready and everyone scrambled for plates to get as much food as they could. Jack ended up sitting snuggled up with Emilia who was wearing a rather beautiful purple My Little Pony dress matched with a pair of black leggings and purple converse.

 

Emilia->

 

Sitting across from the two as they talked was Lucas who was talking to his father about something in German so no one else really understood what the two were saying except maybe Emilia and Oskar. Lucas was wearing a red Fortnight themed shirt with a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and his red high top converse.

 

Oakar->

 

But as Jack looked around at everyone laughing and having a good time he still couldn’t help but notice the missing presence of their resident glitch and that made Jack sad to know that no one else seemed to care that Anti was missing. Jack felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned his head to find a worried looking J.J looking at him. “What’s up J.J?” Jack asked turning his full attention onto the mute Ego.

 

“I’m worried about Anti,” J.J signed to Jack and the YouTuber felt his brow furrow in confusion and worry himself at that.

 

“Why?” Jack asked. J.J sighed and seemed to struggle to find how to word what he wanted to convey to Jack.

 

“When we told him about this slumber party he got really funny. It was like a switch went off in his head and he started avoiding us and whenever we tried bringing it up with him he would snap at us and leave. He’s been hiding in his room all day. I’ve tried a few times to get him to come out but I don’t receive any reply,” J.J signed and Jack sighed sadly, it would seem that even after everything Anti still didn’t feel included in the group of the Ego’s; Jack knew that it would take time but he thought that all of the Ego’s had made great leaps in getting Anti to feel welcome and forgive Anti for his past digressions, after all Jack himself had and Anti had tried to kill him.

 

“I’ll go and talk to him,” Jack said and J.J shot him a grateful look so Jack excused himself from the party, which was making it’s way inside now so the kids could have their baths and everyone could change into their pj’s before movie night.

 

Jack slowly made his way up to the third floor once again where Anti’s room was. Each of the Ego’s had designs on their doors to make it easier to find them for new comers, although Tommy had been the last new comer and Jack didn’t think he would be making any new Ego’s in the future but then you never knew. Jackie’s door was decorated with different superhero symbols, Chase’s door was decorated with images of nerf guns and baseball caps, Henrik’s door was covered in images of surgical equipment, J.J’s door was decorated with old time images, Clint’s door was decorated with flamingo’s – due to his love of Jack’s flamingo shorts - , Tommy’s door was decorated with televisions, Robbie’s door was decorated with cartoon zombies, Jacques’s door was decorated with paint splatters and art equipment, Angus’s room was decorated with little compass's and Anti’s door was decorated with knives. Jack slowly approached that door and knocked on the dark wood. “Anti? It’s Jack are you OK?” Jack asked and when he didn’t hear a reply he pressed his ear against the door to listen to anything inside the room to indicate about how Anti was feeling right now. Jack was startled to hear sniffling coming from inside the room. “Anti I’m coming in,” Jack warned before opening the door and stepping into the room. The room was completely dark due to the curtains closed across the window and the lights switched off. In-fact the only light in the room was Anti himself glitching as he was laying on his bed curled into a ball facing away from the door. Jack frowned and slowly made his way over to Anti and laid his hand on the glitch’s shoulder. “Anti?” Jack asked and he saw Anti tense and is glitching became worse.

 

“W-w-w-what a-a-a-are you d-d-doing here?” Anti asked his voice glitching. “W-w-w-why a-a-aren’t you at the p-p-p-party?” he asked in a sad voice which almost broke Jack’s heart to hear coming from Anti.

 

“How could I enjoy a party without all of my brothers?” Jack asked, the Ego’s all well knew that Jack considered them brothers now. Anti laughed bitterly but still didn’t turn to look at Jack and his glitching didn’t lesson.

 

“Ye don’ need me,” Anti said, his voice much more solid now and Jack was left reeling from what he had just heard.

 

“O’course we need ye,” Jack replied. “Anti ye have made great improvements over the last few months. Ye like a different person an’ everyone likes havin’ you around,” Jack continued sitting on the edge of the bed, not touching Anti.

 

“B-b-b-but wh-wh-what I-I-I d-d-d-did to Chase a-a-about his kids, how can he f-f-f-forgive me for that?!” Anti cried as he finally turned his head to look at Jack revealing the black tears running down his face and the dulled light behind his septic green eye and the blackness that now made up the whites of his eyes, even his normal blue eye was dulled to an almost grey colour.

 

“Anti, Chase forgave ye fur that because he could see ya tryin’ ta be better. An’ you helped gettin’ his kids back,” Jack pointed out, in-fact all of the Ego’s had helped even though it had ended up going through the courts to get any agreement. “An’ now they’re all wonderin’ where ye are. Ye got J.J real worried,” Jack said and Anti stiffened at the mention of the mute Ego. J.J and Anti were the closest together as J.J appeared after a failed attempt of Anti taking Jack over one Halloween, J.J hadn’t appeared like the other Ego’s he had appeared in Anti’s room rather then in Jack’s back in the real world. Anti had taken it upon himself to take care of J.J and integrate him into the Ego house hold, that had been another stepping stone in rehabilitating Anti. “Come on. Come join the party. We’re gonna watch some movie’s before the kids have ta go ta bed,” Jack wheedled and Anti sat up at last.

 

“Ye sure they wont mind?” Anti asked looking up at Jack with the most vulnerable eyes Jack had ever seen and the YouTuber smiled sadly at Anti.

 

“No they wont mind,” he replied and Anti nodded before standing up. “Now get ya jammies on. I’ll meet you in my room in abou’ ten minutes OK?” Jack asked and Anti nodded his head.

 

* * *

 

 

Ten minutes later Jack was showered and dressed in a navy blue tee with an image of septiceye Sam curled up under the hat that Jack used to wear. This was paired with a pair of black pyjama trousers with Sam on the top of the leg and the words ‘Jacksepticeye’ going down the leg. 

Jack->

 

Jack heard a timid knock on his door and he threw the door open – adjusting his glasses as he did so – to find Anti fidgeting on the other side wearing a pair of black pyjama trousers decorated with little knives and the black t-shirt that Jack had made for him for Christmas.

 

Anti->

 

“Ready?” Jack asked and Anti nodded before following after Jack down to the Livingroom where they could hear the other Ego’s and the children talking about what movie they should watch. Both Jack and Anti stopped in the door way to survey the scene before them. Marvin was curled up in his armchair, his green hair untied and wearing a pair of blue pyjama trousers decorated with the word ‘magic’ all over them and the white t-shirt Jack had brought for him.

 

Marvin->

 

Marvin was talking to Robbie about something that the Zombie didn’t seem to understand if the confused look on his face was anything to go by. But Marvin seemed patient as he explained what he was explaining. Robbie himself was wearing the purple t-shirt Jack had made him and a pair of purple pyjama trousers.

 

Robbie->

 

Over at the couch sat Chase who had removed his cap and was wearing a pair of grey pyjama pants with the green t-shirt that Jack had sent him that a fan had made for Chase. Cuddled up on either side of Chase were Skye and Marshall. Skye was wearing a pair of Disney princess pyjamas while Marshall was wearing a pair of Hulk pyjamas. Chase seemed to be telling the children a story while the movie was being decided on and both of them were completely taken in by their father’s words.

 

Chase-> Skye-> Marshall->

 

Sitting beside them was Jackie who was wearing a pair of red pyjama trousers and the white t-shirt that Jack had brought for him and found hilarious. The superhero had actually cried when he received the t-shirt and had worn it almost straight away much to Jack’s delight.

 

Jackie->

 

Tommy, Angus and Clint were all arguing from their seat on the other sofa, Jack couldn’t hear what they were arguing about but he assumed it was about movie choices as it often was with those three as they could never agree on anything. Tommy was wearing a pair of fire print pyjama trousers and a gray t-shirt with black letters printed on the chest spelling out 'We're Loud and Proud'. Angus was wearing a pair of black pyjama trousers with a navy t-shirt with the words 'Just survive somehow' printed on the chest in white letters. Clint was wearing a pair of navy silk pyjama bottoms and a flamingo print t-shirt.

 

Tommy-> Angus-> Clint->

 

Jacques was sitting on the floor in-front of the three and rolling his eyes at their antics as he coloured with Oskar in the boys colouring book. Jacques was wearing a white t-shirt with the words ‘Painter. No rich parents, no assistance, no shortcuts, no preferential treatment. Just hard word 24/7’ in black letters and a pair of white paint splatter pyjama trousers as well. Little Oskar on the other hand was wearing a pair of doctor who themed pyjamas.

 

Jacques-> Oskar->

 

Sitting a little way off from them in-front of the DVD collection was Emilia – who was wearing a pair of My Little Pony pyjamas - , Lucas – who was wearing a pair of gaming themed pyjamas – and Henrik who was wearing a pair of light blue pyjama trousers and a grey t-shirt which was the one Jack had brought for him.

 

Henrik-> Lucas-> Emilia->

 

J.J was sitting on the last soda on his own. He was wearing a pair of black silk pyjama pants and the t-shirt Jack had made for him which was white in colour, Jack could have made it a different colour but everything that J.J wore automatically became black and white when he wore it so it was pointless. J.J didn’t mind and always smiled at any gifts he was given.

 

J.J->

 

It was J.J first to notice Jack and Anti in the doorway and a large grin crept over his face before waving the two over. Jack walked over happily but Anti trailed after him, still unsure. Jack sat on the other side of the sofa leaving the middle seat the only one available and Anti slowly sank down onto it avoiding looking at anyone until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Anti looked over at J.J who smiled. “I’ m glad you chose to join us Anti,” he signed and Anti smiled shakily. “I missed you today,” J.J continued and Anti felt his eyes widen slightly at that.

 

“Really?” he asked softly and J.J nodded really fast which made Anti laugh softly. Suddenly the glitch found himself with a lap full of purple hair and he realised that Robbie was climbing onto his lap for a cuddle. “Err. . . hay Rob,” Anti stuttered slightly and Robbie grinned before snuggling into Anti.

 

“An’i come!” Robbie cried happily drawing the attention of everyone else.

 

“Hay! No fair! Why did Seán get him out of his room but we couldn’t?” Jackie asked in a teasing tone which made Jack stick his tongue out at him which Jackie reciprocated.

 

“Please vemember zer are children present,” Henrik scolded, although there was no heat behind it. But both Jackie and Jack apologised anyway. Soon the movie was playing on the TV and everyone settled down to watch it, Marvin even used his magic to transform the floor of the livingroom into a massive bed which everyone soon clamoured onto and Marvin banished the furniture to the spare room for the time being to give them all more space. Once the movie had finished they all took turns playing some multiplayer video games until eight when they put on some audio bedtime stories for the children, all who were asleep by eight thirty snuggled up to each other or their fathers.

 

* * *

 

 

Soon the children were asleep so the Ego's decided to watch some more movie’s and soon decided on a Marvel movie marathon. Of course they left the tv playing on low so as not to wake the children but they all snuggled down happily to watch the movies. Clint and Tommy seemed to have made up and were snuggled up together under one blanket each with a pillow. Marvin was snuggled up Jackie under both a blanket and Marvin’s cape – no one knew where Marvin had got that from considering he hadn’t left the room – Robbie and J.J were both cuddled up with Anti, squishing the glitch in between them and Jack laid on the other side of J.J. Chase had both his kids snuggled up into either side of him while Henrik had Oskar and Emilia snuggled up into him with Lucas snuggling Oskar from behind. Jacques was cuddled up with Angus.

 

* * *

 

 

By eleven thirty the Ego’s were all asleep as well and Jack just looked around at them all studying them and smiling when he realised that they were all going to be OK. Each of them had made a home here and a family, even Anti. Although the Glitch sometimes needed reminding that they didn’t hate him, although hopefully soon that reluctance would leave him soon. But Jack knew it would take time and patience, time and patience he was willing to give not only Anti but all of his Ego’s if they needed him. After all they were family and family looked out for each other. There was nothing stronger then a bond of brothers and Jack felt like that was the bond he now had with each of his Egos. That was the thought that Jack fell asleep to and he couldn’t help but smile at it as he snuggled into J.J’s back in his sleep.

 

Yeah everything would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Virtual hugs for who ever can work out which children's TV show I sort of referanced here. I blame the fact I work with children for this and that my BF has a younger brother who loves the show.


End file.
